Bruce Higgins
Name:Bruce Abel Higgins (birth name) Sam Fuller (Alias) *'Age': Born March 18th, 1966 in Colorado, age 43 *'Gender:' Male *'Sexuality': Heterosexual *'Eyes, Hair, Skin': (Natural) Brown eyes, Dirty Blond short cut hair, Clean Shaven White skin that is moderately tanned from outdoorsman lifestyle *'General appearance:' 5'10 inches, 187 pounds Hardened and scared features, callosed hands, heavily muscled, bit of a beer belly. Wears heavy duty clothes, cargo pants (for the pockets), sturdy boots and the occasional lumberjack shirt. * Physical abilities: He has kept very fit through his outdoors lifestyle.He was a black ops agent, with fully military training, with a main focus on guns, close combat and being stealthy. He also has many skills related to the outdoors, like hunting, fishing, climbing, boating, cave exploration. Most of these skills have been taught to him/ refined through his black ops training and his decade in the wilderness with his survivalist community. * Mental abilities:'Bruce is more cunning than intelligent, which allowed him great success in his black ops days with his great tatical thinking. He has a great capacity for retension of important facts and skills but lacks the ability to think abstactly, which frustratingly leaves him unable to grasp "The Bigger Picture". He leaves such thinking to others and instead deals with the small scale. He has learned ways to make himself dissappear from offical sources and how to foil common tactics used to trace people. Most of his skills in any form of technology, such as making his cellphone or internet connection hard to trace come from his extensive training. This means he cannot easily adapt his skills to new and unexpected situations. *'Personality Meticulus preparation and contingency plans are an inbedded part of Bruce's life. His social skills have suffered due to the limited contact he has had with non-survivalist/ military contacts and he sees no problem with that. His past proffession and his subsequent loss of faith in institutions has left Bruce feeling 'distanced' from normal people (Civies he calls them) and paranoid that the American government will become an authoritarian state. He still wants to make the world a better place and will help people who need it (which has saved the lives of some foolish campers). He can sometimes get into a black mood when he gets flashbacks from his Black Ops days. He also has little repect for people who do not work hard and make sacrifices for the good life they are living. Bruce can be harsh and brutally honest to someone who complains and does not try to fix their problems. He prefers to be straight forward and dislikes people who are overly wordy. He also does not care about the majority of philosophy or complex abstract concepts. * Job, hobbies Ex-Black Ops, now unemployed. Bruce lives off of some offshore bank accounts taken from now dead African warlords, who meet there demises at the hands of his team. He also deeply enjoys russian literature, plays and classical music. He also enjoys the outdoors and many activies such as hiking, big game hunting, fishing and cave exploration...etc. He also has a large collection of military grade, illegal weapons in his safe houses and occassionally uses them for hunting (to keep his skills from degrading). *'Background' Born and raised in a small farm just outside of Concrete, Washington. He completed highschool with average marks and immediately joined the US military in 1984. During this time he married his high school sweetheart Janet and over the course of his military career fathered 3 children with her, 2 boys and one girl. He did exceptionally well in the military training and was recruited as an Army Ranger. 2 years after that, he was given the opportunity to join a special "off the record" operational team, which he joined. *'History' He stayed in the Black Ops until 1999, the year in which a large portion of his team died ignoble deaths fighting an African warlord. Bruce finally decided that he could not continue to live the black ops lifestyle. Bruce had grown weary of all the death, destruction and morally wrong choices he had to make and no longer believed that he was making the world a better place. He, with the help of a few contacts and squad mates, faked his own death, created a new alias for himself, abandoning his old life. With his family believing him to be dead went back to his home state of Washington and set up camp in between Goodenough Peak and Disappointment (they exist in real life). He now has and extensive network of survivalist contacts and friends and has five safe houses (some in caves) scattered throughout the region. *'Family, friends' Bruce has a wife with three children, who have now grown up and are now young adults living on their own. His wife, Janet now lives off of funds he left her and her income from her job at a beauty salon. His family believe to be dead and Bruce decided to keep it that way, to protect them from backlash from both the government and enimies he accumulated over his Black Ops years. Bruce maintains various military and black market contacts from his military days, which allows him to stay updated with the newest weaponry and technology. He also has many survivalist 'friends', who have made a pact to help defend each other in case the worst happens. The survivalist community helps each other and organizes occasional patrols to make sure the area is protected. He also has come to an understanding with the local police, which helps minimize conflict between the armed and non-tax paying survivalists and the law enforcement. *'Nationality' Born and raised American *'Languages' Speaks English, but has a very basic understanding of different local African languages, Spanish, Arab and French from his extended missions to different areas of Africa, the Middle East and South America. *'Favourite colour, food' Enjoys hunted meat of almost all forms but has a particular taste for bear and elk meat. *'Religion or philosophy ' Bruce is a patriot at heart but deeply disagrees with the idea of American Imperialism, having seen first hand the misery it causes. Bruce longs for the idealist and pure state that he views the 1st American government was, not the over bloated bureaucratic cesspool of the current government. He dislikes both the Republicans and Democrats, because he sees them as being essentially the same. Bruce does not pay taxes because he believes that the current government is too corrupt to support and it would leave traces of his continued existance in the government records. He also believes no good and peaceful changes can be made to the government while the elite rule the White House. If the government targets his home/ liberty, he has made contingency plans to 'fight back'. He also generally sees religous institutions as corrupt and believes they are used as a political tool to control the masses. *''Prologue: A Day in Bruce's Life'' Category:Character